fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsukiko Kriya
|previous occupation= |team= |previous team= A Thorn Between Two Roses |partner= Malek Kriya |previous partner= |base of operations= Shadow Knights Building |previous base of operations= |status= Alive |marital status= Married |relatives= Ayumi (mother, deceased) Shade (foster mother) Malek Kriya (husband) |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Shadow Flame Dragon Mode Unison Raid |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= yes}} Tsukiko (月湖, Tsukiko) is a S-Class Mage from the Shadow Knights Guild, an Old Generation Dragon Slayer, Malek Kriya's wife, and a former . Tsukiko is also a former member of A Thorn Between Two Roses. She is one of the main supporting characters of Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers, and is a close ally to the Fairy Tail Guild. Tsukiko learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from Shade, her Dragon foster mother. Appearance Tsukiko is a young woman of average height with a curvaceous body. She is recognized for being incredibly beautiful. She has bright red cat-like eyes and long silver flowing hair. She wears what appears to be a common school uniform with a green suit jacket, a white blouse with the top un-buttoned and a light brown colored patterned skirt. She also wears a typical school's dress shoes and black knee socks to match. She is also seen to wear a roasary around her neck, but at several times is seen without it. Because she is a Dragon Slayer, and like all Dragon Slayers, Tsukiko has elongated canine teeth. Later on, Tsukiko wears a steel armor and pauldron like coverings. The armor like coverings clad her legs to just above her knees like long leg boots, and the arms are also clad in long sleeve like armor with shoulder pauldrons. Whenever she goes to formal events, she wears a long white dress or black dress with strange designs around it. She also wears high heels. Personality At first, Tsukiko was rather cold and reserved. She also acted highly aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon any enemy who was weaker than her, due to their audacity to challenge her. She would also boast about her abilities, believing herself to be stronger than most mages, and would even laugh at their vain attempts in launching a last minute desperate attack that would even be considered powerful. She was seen also to be very prideful and had no respect for the abilities of others, dubbing them as worthless beings who shouldn't study magic, but despite this, she never considered Dragon Slayer magic superior. This personality originated from the traumatizing murder of her parents at the age of three, and the disappearance of her Dragon foster mother. However, this part of her personality disappeared after she met the Ice Dragon Slayer Malek Kriya, while he was on a solo mission. Following her new relationship with Malek, Tsukiko dropped her cold and reserved side, and began adopting several aspects of Malek's personality. However, she is seen to show her kind side far more than Malek, making her a target of Malek's jokes. As of now, Tsukiko is far more serious in terms of what she does as a mage. She is far more calmer than usual, and has a kinder personality, brushing away her arrogance. She, however, gets embarrassed in certain situations, such as when, she was out on a mission with Eagle, which involved both dressing formal, Malek used her situation to comically embarrass her more, resulting in a never-before seen version of Tsukiko. Due to this, she is seen to have more of humorous side, previous to her not having any. However, she still acts more serious, and gives of a clam and solemn atmosphere, and does not like toying around in serious altercations. However, this does not stop her from getting in a comical argument with her friends, such as Kiyoko or Rika, and on rare occasions, Malek. Sometimes in battle, she gives of a sinister appeal, causing intimidation amongst her enemies, especially when using Shadow Dragon's Scales, and has been classified as a demon, but she shows no emotion in battle whatsoever. Because of this, she is considered to a fearsome opponent, with only few being able to stand up to her. Regardless of her personality change, she seems to have a ruthlessness to the way she battles, not showing an inch of mercy, with little hesitation, almost like Malek, without caring what she does, although she mostly acts like this to those she hates, such as a dark mage who had managed to stab Malek through the abdomen, Tsukiko viciously attacked the mage to the point of almost killing him, but was stopped by Malek when he embraced her, instantly calming her down. It is through Malek that she can retain herself through other actions, but is also her major weakness, and the same goes for Malek, despite the fact they brush of their relationship in battle and only focus on the task at hand. Tsukiko is seen to care for all her friends and guild mates alike, and is willing to do anything to keep them safe. Following Malek's "death", Tsukiko once again became enveloped in her cold personality, although to a much lesser extent, and similarly to Kiyoko, she brushed away all her emotions. Magic & Abilities PLEASE NOTE, SOME OF THE MAGIC HERE WAS TAKEN DIRECTLY FROM THE MOTHER WIKI, AND ALL CREDIT GOES DIRECTLY TO THEM Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (影の滅竜魔法 Kage no Metsuryū Mahō): A Magic that allows Tsukiko to transform the physiology of her body into that of the Shadow Dragon; transforming her body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. With this Magic, Tsukiko is also able to fade herself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. Tsukiko is seen to be highly skilled in such magic, and is highly recognized by her prowess in magic, thus making her a S-Class Mage. She learned this magic from Shade, the Shadow Dragon, who took her in following the death of her mother, Ayumi. Tsukiko is recognized to be a very powerful Dragon Slayer, and is considered to be equal to Malek in several areas of their respective magic. *'Shadow Dragon's Roar' (影竜の咆哮 Eiryū no Hōkō): Tsukiko's signature Dragon's Roar. Incorporating the element of shadows; Naomi quickly gathers and releases a large burst of shadows in the form of a tornado from her mouth. Although Natsu was able to overpower Rogue Cheney's roar, Tsukiko's roar is seen to be much more powerful. If the target is hit, the user will be dealt with a powerful force, of which can send them back. *'Shadow Dragon's Slash' (影竜の斬撃 Eiryū no Zangeki): Tsukiko covers her arm in shadows and punches her target. *'Shadow Dragon's Claw': Tsukiko generates shadows from her feet and uses them to attack the target. *'Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang' (影竜の砕牙, Eiryū no Saiga): With one of her arms consumed in shadows, Tsukiko swipes the target in a claw-like fashion, leaving a deep scar. Such attack is capable of causing the opponent an after-burn. It also seems if they had their own shadow attack. *'Shadow Dragon's Wing Attack' (影竜の翼撃, Eiryū no Yokugeki): Tsukiko rushes towards her opponent and grabs them, shortly before unleashing a torrent of shadows, all of which hit the target, sending them flying. *'Shadow Dragon's Scales' (影竜の鱗, Eiryū no Uroko): Tsukiko covers her entire body with the black scales of a Shadow Dragon, which allows her body to become completely invested in shadows. In this state, her claws and longated canine teeth are seen to sharpen. In this sate, Tsukiko is seen to give of a sinister appearance, due to her red pupils becoming that of a Dragon's. While her physical prowess isn't increased by much, Tsukiko's abilities in combat are far more dangerous due to her ability in being able to attack as a shadow, or from an entirely different shadow. However, her defensive abilities are increased significantly, as she can block or parry any melee attack by simply changing her physiology, and can even extend her shadow into multiple shadows. Regardless of her weaker strength capabilities while in this form, Tsukiko is still equally powerful. She is also widely feared by members of her own guild when using Shadow Dragon Scales, most notably members who betrayed the guild. *'Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash' (影竜の連雀閃 Eiryū no Renjakusen): Tsukiko turns her body into shadows and then wraps herself around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows generated from her hands. *'Shadow Dragon's Blade' (影竜のブレード. Eiryū no Burēdo): Tsukiko forms from her shadows a large blade, and uses it for destructive results. Despite being composed of shadows, the blade has all the properties of a real one, as it was able to slice through several trees in one swipe. *'Shadow Dragon's Strike' (影竜のストライク, Eiryū no Sutoraiku): Tsukiko generates shadows on her arms and lunges towards her opponent, delivering several slashing strikes. Afterwards, her shadow attacks the target again by using the same maneuver, causing more damage than Tsukiko did herself. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): **'Eternal Darkness: Shadow Strike' (シャドウストライク, Shadou Sutoraiku): Tsukiko generates shadows on both of her hands, and begins to whirl them in a circle like fashion, while maintaining a typical martial arts stance. She then absorbs the shadows of nearby objects, and then after gaining a certain number of shadows, she pushes her two hands back together and releases it, unleashing a large torrent of shadows that strike the opponents like sharp objects. **'Eternal Darkness: Shadow Dragon's Jaw' (影竜の顎, Eiryū no Ago): Tsukiko gathers a large amount of shadows on both her hands, and forms two halves of a Dragon's mouth, each replicating the form of a jaw, lunging at her opponent, Tsukiko brings the two half jaws together and closes them on the opponent, copying the way a Dragon would eat a human. The opponent is then hit by an unexpected explosion will generate in place, capable of causing heavy damage to the opponent. Shadow Flame Dragon Mode (影炎竜モード, Eienryū Mōdo): After consuming the flames of Angelus, a Third Generation Fire Dragon Slayer, Tsukiko, and having the shadows and flames fuse in her body as well, Tsukiko gained the ability to fuse her Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic with fire. When in a state of anger, Tsukiko is able to summon forth this power, although it leaves her heavily exhausted after it's use. *'Shadow Flame Dragon's Roar' (影炎竜の咆哮, Eienryū no Hōkō): Tsukiko flame-enhanced form of Shadow Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Tsukiko quickly gathers and releases a large amount of flames and shadows from her mouth, generating a very large, powerful, destructive blast that is capable of destroying a certain area, like making a massive hole in the Devil's Abode Guild. *'Shadow Flame Dragon's Strike '(影炎竜のストライク, Eienryū no Sutoraiku): A flame enhanced-version of her Shadow Dragon's Strike. Instead of engulfing her body in just shadows, Tsukiko generates both shadows and flames all over her body, and charges in on her target, delivering several claw strikes, that leave burns marks due to the flames, while the shadow, who also is seen to be engulf in the shadow of flames, strikes the target following her attack, and uses the same attack on said target's shadow, inflicting much more damage than it's original spell and human counterpart. *'Shadow Flame Dragon's Blade' (影炎龍ブレード, Eienryū no Burēdo) : An alternate version of Shadow Dragon's Blade. Tsukiko generates a massive blade made entirely of shadow and flames, and uses the weapon for destructive results. This attack was first demonstrated on Crystal, the Ice God Slayer, where she was severely injured, but managed to survive. *'Shadow Flame Dragon's Eruption': Tsukiko generates shadows around herself, before moving the shadows towards her targets location, and releases a massive amount of energy as soon as the shadows reach said target. Once such energy is released, she generates explosion beneath the target's feet, sending flying in any direction, causing massive damage to the surrounding the area, and can cause heavy burns on the target if he or she was in the path of the explosion. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision' (滅竜奥義 改 Metsuryū Ōgi Kai): **'Impending Darkness: Shadow Flame Strike': Tsukiko's alternate, flame-enhanced more powerful version of her Impending Darkness: Shadow Strike. Engulfing her left hand in flames, and right hands in shadows, by swinging her arms around, Tsukiko generates a massive destructive vortex of both flames and shadows, which swallows up all nearby shadows, unleashing it on her opponent, which greatly damages the opponent, pushing them away with tremendous force. This spell was powerful enough in defeating Fang, a member of The Four, one of Yakunan's most powerful band of dark mages. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Tsukiko is able to enter Dragon Force, the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possesses: the power to utterly destroy everything. It is unknown as through what means she entered this state, as she first used this form in her battle against a possessed Malek, who was under Yakunan's manipulation. Thus, this has been one of her few times using this state of Dragon Slayer magic, and hasn't been seen since. Unison Raid '(合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, ''Yunizon Reido): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. *'''Frozen Dragon's Shadow: Tsukiko and Eagle combine their respective Dragon Slayer Magics for a more destructive and powerful attack. After releasing a large amount of shadows and ice energy, the two Dragon Slaters release their magic as a torrent of hidden ice spears which strike the foe through the shadows, and depending on it's variation, the opponent can freeze. Enhanced Smell: Tsukiko has has a very keen sense of smell. She was able to sniff out a severely-injured Eagle who was buried underneath a pile of rubble from the second building of Devil's Abode. She even used her smell to pinpoint the location of a fire in the middle of a large city, plagued with the smells of food being cooked in it's numerous restaurants. Enhanced Strength: Despite her looks, Tsukiko is seen to have high amount of physical strength. With such strength she was capable of overpowering Yakunan in their first encountering, easily picking him up and slamming him on the ground, or sending him flying through several pillars with one single kick. On other occasions, in sparring matches with Malek, she has shown to be at least on equal terms, easily blocking his powerful blows with simple defenses, and has been able to counter him with even more powerful blows. At one moment, she easily stopped a pillar from crushing her and tossed it to the other side, while maintaining her battle stance. In terms of strength, she is stronger than Kiyoko, but is slightly weaker than Rika. Tsukiko was capable fo sending Fang back several feet with one punch as well, due to his betrayal. Enhanced Reflexes: Tsukiko possesses fast reflexes, being capable of dodging attacks from a group of Dark Mages at once, and the most recent attacks of former Devil's Abode mage, the Earth God Slayer, Hatsumi. Enhanced Speed: Tsukiko speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for her to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. She quickly dodged Yakunan's frequent Dark Wave's and managed to deliver several counter attacks. Tsukiko is seen to be as fast as Malek in many given situations. Immense Durability: Tsukiko is seen to be incredibly durable. Tsukiko has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting, and such was in a fight with a Dark Mage, who managed to deal several painful and deadly blows, yet she still managed to stand up. At one time, when working with Malek in one of there last missions together, both fought a massive group of Dark Mages, and although both had suffered several injuries, both showed no signs of fatigue, and had managed to bring down the entire guild, while barely having any magic left. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Tsukiko is seen to be a very skilled and fierce combatant. Recognized as the one of the best fighters in her guild, amongst men and women, Tsukiko has often been regarded as Eagle's rival in terms of combat, and when the two fight, they usually end with Malek always winning, despite their prowess being equal. Still, Tsukiko has fended off against numerous enemies alone, taking them down with just her kicks and fists alone, without the use of her magic. When she uses her magic, her combat skills become far more lethal, as she can attack from almost anywhere, making her far more dangerous. She was able to last long enough against Yakunan until she was defeated by the Dark Mage after Crystal jumped in and defeated her. When in teamwork with Malek both are seen to be extremely fearsome and almost unbeatable, being fully synchronized. The only person they've ever lost to in an actual fight was their fellow Dragon Slayer Eugene Woodland. Relationships Trivia *Tsukiko's appearance is based off of the appearance of Moka Akashiya, both her Inner and Outer self. All credit goes to the editors and creators of the Rosario + Vampire wiki. *Tsukiko is the strongest Mage in Shadow Knights. *Tsukiko has the same role in Frozen Winds, except that she isn't in Shadow Knights. In Frozen Winds, she is a Fairy Tail mage, having joined the guild prior to Malek and his family. *Tsukiko makes her appearance in the final chapter of the Reemergence Arc. *Tsukiko means Moon Child (月湖) in Japanese. *Amongst the Dragon Slayers I created here, Tsukiko here was the hardest to make, despite the magic itself being produced from the series itself. *Just like Eagle, Tsukiko shares a rivalry with Crystal, and even Yakunan. Quotes *(To Malek Kriya) "I am a Dragon Slayer, a Shadow Dragon Slayer, and it matters not if you to are a Dragon Slayer like me. I always win, and I will beat you." *(To Neos) "The timing of the Old Generation is over, was it? Don't give me that garbage. Just because you have the abilities of a Dragon, and a small magical stone, allowing you to use Dragon Force, you think it makes you a big shot. That's rather pathetic, it's funny. Now, let me show the true power of the Old Generation, brat!" Battles & Events Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Females Category:Malek Kriya Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Lost Magic User Category:Mage Category:Married Characters